A polycarbonate resin plate is excellent in transparency and impact resistance and is used for soundproof bulkheads, carports, signboards, glazing materials, etc. Recently, a laminate produced by laminating an acrylic resin excellent in transparency and surface hardness on a polycarbonate, for example, as described in Patent Reference 1, has been applied to front panels of information display instruments, etc. However, the laminate of the type may often warp greatly owing to the difference in the water absorption characteristics between the acrylic resin and the polycarbonate resin and in the heat resistance such as typically glass transition temperature therebetween, and may often bring about some problems depending on the way of its use.
Patent Reference 2 discloses a laminate produced by laminating a resin having a low water absorption on a polycarbonate resin for preventing the laminate from warping. However, in a high-temperature high-humidity environment at a temperature of 85° C. and a relative humidity of 85%, the laminate may often warp greatly owing to the moisture absorption by the polycarbonate resin. The resin having a low water absorption is poorly hydrophilic and may therefore cause interlayer delamination from the surface coat in hard coat treatment, antireflection treatment, antifouling treatment or antiglare treatment or may create a surface hardness shortage, therefore often bringing about some problems depending on the way of its use.
Patent Reference 3 illustrates a laminate produced by laminating a vinyl copolymer resin having a specific (meth)acrylate structural unit and a polycarbonate resin, and excellent in impact resistance, heat resistance, weather resistance and scratch resistance, but the laminate may often cause interfacial delamination depending on the condition in its use.
A laminate that contains an acrylic resin layer laminated on both surfaces of a polycarbonate resin layer is known; however, when one surface of the laminate is given plane impact applied thereto, the acrylic resin layer on the other side thereof may readily crack, therefore often bringing about some problems depending on the way of its use.